


All I Want

by kells1201



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: E/R - Freeform, Enjolras - Freeform, Grantaire - Freeform, Les Mis - Freeform, Les Miserables - Freeform, M/M, enjoltaire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kells1201/pseuds/kells1201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire love story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Grantaire is not your typical beautiful. He has messy, knotted dark hair. His fingers are scarred and callused from playing the guitar with no pick. He's short and awkward. He's just not beautiful. 

But his chocolate brown eyes have a way of looking at you that make you feel special and wanted. His voice has the sound of thousands of angels singing in perfect harmony. His laugh is contagious and reminds people of ringing bells. Most people don't get the pleasure of knowing this side of Grantaire though. He keeps quiet and stays away from people. Most people just know Grantaire as the awkward, not typically beautiful boy who plays the guitar, including Enjolras. 

 

Enjolras, on the other hand, is gorgeous. He has luscious, blonde curls on top of his head. His skin is as soft as a cloud. He's tall and muscular and liked by everyone. He's a blessing to the world. 

But his ice blue eyes have a way of looking at you that make you feel cornered and threatened, but can make you feel loved and cared for. His voice is rough but soothing to listen to. His smile can make anyone melt and no one can help but be happy when Enjolras smiles at them. He's a people's man. He's known as the beautiful angel boy by everyone, including Grantaire.


	2. Chapter 2

Grantaire has always been more of an artsy person. His worst subjects are the factual courses, like math and science. Music and art are his true calling. But of course in freshman year of college, you don't get much choice in the subjects you take. So, Grantaire forces himself to get up and stumble to his biology class. 

When he arrives, he plops down next to a boy with blonde curls and Grantaire can't help but notice that the boy has the face of a Greek God. Grantaire considers introducing himself to the beautiful boy but then thinks better of it. He has always stayed quiet and not gotten into drama or anything of that sort. And he planned on keeping it that way. But, damn that boy sure is gorgeous. 

The nameless biology boy stays in Grantaire's thoughts as he walks to the coffee house on campus, the Musian, after class. He walks up to the barista and starts to order when he notices that the barista is the nameless angel boy from biology. Grantaire looks at the boy's nametag. Enjolras. A beautiful name for a beautiful boy. Grantaire can't help but blush when he thinks that. 

"Dude, take a picture it'll last longer," Enjolras says, smirking at the staring Grantaire. 

Grantaire blushes an even darker red color. "Uh.. Sorry, can I- uh- have a small hot- um hot tea," Grantaire manages to choke out through his embarrassment. Enjolras laughs at him and winks. "Anything for you, hot stuff."

Grantaire starts coughing and looks away from the barista. He planned on staying in the coffee house and doing homework but not anymore. Once Grantaire receives his drink and pays, he walks back to his dorm room quickly and keeps replaying the scene that just happened over in his head. When he gets to his room, he grabs his sketch book and pencils, then sits down on his bed. 

The only way to clear his mind is to sketch. He sketchs landscapes and animals and monuments and drinks his tea and gets lost in his art. He does all of this to get the godlike, beautiful biology/ barista boy that now has a name, Enjolras, off his mind. But there is only one thing on Grantaire's mind during all of this. Enjolras.


End file.
